


Dinner date

by Lifeforyou



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeforyou/pseuds/Lifeforyou
Summary: Eliott has an epiphany





	Dinner date

"Are you ready to order?" smiled the waitress. Lucas and Eliott were starving. They lost track of time in the museum and hadn't eaten since breakfast. Eliott looked at Lucas, who was looking back before giving Eliott a nod as if to say "you go first". "I'll have the burger please, and a coke". Lucas then spoke "and I'll have the meatballs with a coke as well please". The waitress nodded. "Sure, I'll be right back".

The boys looked at each other and smiled. In that moment, something very obvious clicked in Eliotts head. He had an epiphany. His boyfriend....was a gentleman. Lucas Lallemant, his special, amazing, kind boy, was an old school, chivalrous, Hollywood gentleman. A whole host of moments passed through Eliotts eyes.

\- Lucas held doors open for Eliott. ALL the time. Like just minutes ago entering the restaurant. Car doors, shop doors. He even unlocks the apartment door and pushes it open so Eliott can enter first. It's adorable. 

\- Lucas buys Eliott the most beautiful flowers. A lot. He remembers the first time, when he was in a low place after his episode in Lucas apartment. He didn't really notice them properly until he was alone in the coloc on the Monday. He stopped when he saw them, and smiled when he saw the note "mon mec chelou". Of all the times he'd been down or sick before, no one ever bought him flowers. Lucas was the first. 

\- Lucas always carried the heavier bags back from the supermarket. Eliott would try to take them from him, but Lucas always insisted. "Babe I've got them". Eliott would sigh but would just smile quietly to himself and continue walking.

\- Lucas didn't have much money. Eliott knew this - he didn't have much either. But on nights like this when they treated themselves, Lucas always insisted on paying. Eliott would fight him on it, and sometimes win, but more often than not Lucas got his way and was the one to pay the bill.

\- Lucas always poured coffee for Eliott first, before he poured any for himself.  Same with wine. Same with breakfast when he made Eliott toast first. Or giving him the first helping of whatever they (Lucas) had made for dinner.

\- And Lucas also gave him the last of everything. The last fries. The last chocolate. The last bit of blanket when they cuddled on the couch watching a movie.

"Babe?" Eliott was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his beautiful boy and Lucas hand hovering over Eliotts glass holding a jug. "Would you like some water?" Eliott smiled. "Yes please". Lucas filled Eliotts glass, and then his own before saying "I love you baby. I had the best day with you".  Eliotts heart skipped. He never thought he'd be this happy and reached for Lucas hand. "Me too Lucas. I love you."


End file.
